


Seven Glances

by lemon_soda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chrollo POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_soda/pseuds/lemon_soda
Summary: He had seven days until the Phantom Troupe's most dangerous heist yet- looting treasure from The Mafia's Underground Auction. Seven days to lay the web, plan the routes. To infiltrate unsuspecting guests, to eliminate enemy agents...Seven days for a chain user to hunt him down.





	Seven Glances

Dressed in a sleek tuxedo, Chrollo Lucilfer, leader of the deadliest terrorist organization in the world, sauntered unassumingly into a hotel bar. Hard soles clacked on marble floor. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, as expensive as the crimelords mingling beneath them. Chrollo accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, black gloved fingers wrapped gracefully around the flute’s stem. He took a deep sip of the fine liquor.

A band composed of cellos, violins, and a piano played softly from a corner of the hall. Some classy tune he’s heard before. Conversation enveloped him like a low hum in the background. If he focused, he could pick out specific exchanges- “ _another found dead, Aaron! murderer never caught-_ ” but Chrollo’s interests were elsewhere tonight.

In exactly seven days, this building will be swarming with security. He thought of the priceless artifacts locked behind state of the art safes and hidden behind secret vaults, waiting to be auctioned to the highest bidder. Kurtzehast gold, ancient celadon vases, treasures worth more than the entire middleclass’s fortunes combined, the kiss of silk on his skin… Chrollo was startled out of his musing when he felt the telltale prickle of watchful eyes on his cheeks. 

The bartender across the room was staring at him, hand frozen midmotion whilst writing a check. _Hm?_

Chrollo set his glass down on a clothed table with a sharp _thunk_. This could be interesting. He couldn’t deny it would be useful to have connections with the hotel staff. Acutely aware of the effect his handsome visage had on men and women alike, the spider subtly adjusted his crimson bowtie, narrow eyes flickering at her before sliding sensuously away in one smooth, practiced motion.

The bartender had wavy, silver hair pinned into an intricate braid at the back of her neck. Thick eyelashes framed a pair of unassuming brown eyes and thin glasses perched on her nose. Chrollo could feel her eyes drag down his body, leave scorching trails on his skin.

Abruptly, customer gestured for her from across the bartop and she tore her gaze away from him to attend to their demands.

She served the drinks with practiced ease, hands flying over lemon slices and mixing complicated shakes at almost nen-enhanced speed. Her fingernails were clean and well-tended to, but not overly manicured and painted like most of the women here.

After her latest patron departed, slightly more inebriated than before, the woman took a moment to pull at her thick choker, tresses of glossy hair falling in her face. Chrollo took advantage of the lull in customers to move in and take a seat on a vacant mahogany stool. She turned, plain eyes dragging coolly over his elegant form.

“May I take your order, sir?” Her voice was lower than he’d expected. Her shoulders, too, were broader than average. Chrollo leaned in, using a flirtatious pretense to observe the bartender’s appearance more closely. Thin, nearly invisible scars ran up and down her hands. Both ears were unpierced. Her eyes held an artificial gleam- eye contacts? Not odd by itself; many myopic folks wore them regularly.

Chrollo spared a glance at the lavish menu on display. “Caramel soda, please.”

The woman snorted and turned around to collect the bottles. She was wearing a backless dress that exposed smooth, creamy skin, untouched by battle or sunlight. Chrollo narrowed his eyes. Under the low light, it looked almost too velvety to be real. A glamour? Makeup? The auction next week was a massive event; there were sure to be other organizations with their eyes on the prize. Could she be an enemy agent? This merited further investigation. 

“What’s so funny?” Chrollo asked and languidly removed his black gloves on the counter, eyes on her form.

The bartender shifted back to face him, face expressionless. She held a glass of bubbling soda in one hand, topped with whipped cream and a cherry. “You just don’t look like someone who’d like sweets.”    

“Oh? What sort of man _do_ I look like?”

She seemed to hesitate before answering; thinly veiled emotion flashed beneath her eyes. Chrollo gracefully accepted the offered drink, before placing a few bills on the counter.

“Someone who never drinks anything he didn’t blend himself.”

Chrollo let out a little chuckle at that. Either she had a keen eye, or his acting skills weren’t as good as they used to be. He heard a light clicking; the bartender had folded her hands on the countertop. She was wearing several shiny metal rings on her right hand.

“An interesting assessment. What makes you think that?” Chrollo swirled his glass of soda.

She shrugged, but he saw through the manufactured nonchalance to the undercurrent of tension underneath. Casually grabbing a pen to write his check, a clear dismissal, the bartender looked away from him.

“Aren’t you thirsty?” She gestured to his untouched glass. “You’ll be back tomorrow, right?”

Chrollo smiled, aware that it likely came off too faux. “Maybe.”

He took the check in hand and signed it. The weight of her eyes on him never left. She had taken to arranging the napkins, folding them into pleasing, classy shapes. Chrollo watched her rings glitter on long, elegant fingers. They appeared to be silver, molded into simple designs- part of a larger set, perhaps?

“Here.” She handed him a paper napkin, gaze averted. Chrollo accepted gingerly, their fingers brushing ever so slightly. Soft violin played in the background.

The bartender gave him another intense once over before pressing her lips and moved to another corner of the bar, leaving him to stew in his suspicions. Another patron immediately approached her with orders for more drinks.

Chrollo carefully unfolded the napkin. A phone number had been neatly scrawled on the thin paper. He let out a huff of amusement; so this was the game she wanted to play? The spider tried to catch her gaze across the bar, but she was gone. He slipped the napkin into a hidden pocket on his suit and rose from the stool. 

The caramel soda sat on the table, untouched and melting miserably. 

Later that night, Chrollo Lucilfer would lie awake, wrinkled napkin in hand.

His thoughts filled with a pair of angry, vivid eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing is really difficult to write. Chrollo's POV takes some adjustment, too. leave a comment if you want me to continue?> :)


End file.
